Traitor Of Love
by Messiie
Summary: Bella and Jacob stay together after their kiss before the battle in Eclipse. The Cullens leave, only to return months later when they bear bad news, Edward has joined the Volturi !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys , **

**Just want to say thank you for taking the time out to try my story , This is my first ever Fan Fiction, or rather first story i've ever posted. **

**As i is said in the summary, this story starts off in Eclipse, the battle scene where Bella and Jacob kiss. Bella realises that she really does love Jacob, and they end up together. The Cullens leave soon after, leaving Bella and Jacob in their happiness. **

**The story unravels with some shocking news from the Cullens after their return, i introduce some new characters, and show some Bella and Jacob lovin'. **

**Please Enjoy and review !  
**

I smiled to myself as she stared glumly at the sky. Sometimes i wondered if she thought she could stop the rain with her glares. Not very likely, considering she could not even stop a fly in his tracks with those eyes. But it seemed like every time she looked at me my heart would stop for a beat. We were lying in the back of the Rabbit at the edge of the cliff. The very cliff she once flung herself off giving me a heart attack.

"Bella?"

"hmm?" She murmered.

Oops. I hated interfering with her when she was thinking.

"You do know that not matter how hard you stare at the rain, it isn't likely to stop"

She sighed "I know, but i can always try" She snuggled closer to me, burying her head into my shoulder. I breathed in her scent Strawberries. She had washed her hair this morning, and i loved the smell of it. It had been almost eight months since she kissed me back in that clearing changing my whole life. But yet, i still couldnt get enough of her shampoo. Ha, lovesick. Quil and Embry thought i was pathetic, spending so much time with her, but i didnt care. Wait until they got their first girlfriend. I yawned looking at my watch. It was late and i knew i should get her home. I kissed the top of her head, sitting up. She clung on to me and ended up sitting awkwardly in my lap. I smiled as she blushed and crushed her to my chest.

"I should get you home. It's late, and Charlie will be starving after a whole day of fishing" taking her home was the last thing i wanted.

"Ugh, I wish he could cook for himself sometimes" she groaned, stretching her arms before turning towards the front seat.

"you really don't think he could live off bacon and eggs forever?" i laughed.

She poked her tongue out, starting to climb over the seat. I caught her by the waist and pulled her back down to me, leaning in for a kiss. I kissed her softly, aware of the different temperatures of our lips. She raised to her knees, coming closer and wrapping her arms around my neck. I felt my hand sliding down her spine as her lips parted, her breath rushing to my lips. Wow. This was new, we always had slow, careful and gentle kisses. The kiss quickened.

Her tiny fists clutching into my hair, while my own slid under her shirt, resting on the small of her back. I felt her tongue gently touch mine hesitantly. I couldnt take anymore at this point, pushing her backwards so she was laying on her back. I settled myself over her holing my weight up on my elbows. She looked up at me and her eyes were an even darker brown. Oh God. If i was reading them correctly, i wouldnt be able to contain myself. I it my bottom lip then kissed her softly.

"Oh jake" she murmered as i kissed down her jawline.

I had no idea what i was doing. I'd never actually 'been' with a girl before. Just as i came back to her lips, i froze. A howl broke out of the forest.

"Shit!" I muttered sitting up.

"Bells, i have to phase. See what it is. I'll be back, i promise" This was the part i hated. Leaving her to attend duties. I crawled out of the car, and bolted for the nearest trees. As soon as i was far enough in , i stripped down and phased. As soon as i did Sam' voice came into my head.

"_Jacob, we need to hold a meeting." _The pictures flashed through his mind.

"_Meet back here in thirty minutes. I need to get Bella home. Get the whole pack. No slacking today." _

He nodded, then left me. By the time i had phased back, got dressed and jogged back to the car Bella was waiting in the front seat. I jumped in and glanced at her, ready to spin the pathetic apology off.

"Bella..."

"Jake, Its fine," She cut me off "Just get me home" She smiled.  
I just stared at her. How did i find the one person in the world who understands my duties? Who doesnt mind being put in second place. Great, now i felt guilty.

"Well," i said staring the car making my way back to the highway "I think it was good timing"

She was quiet for a bit, so i glanced over. She was staring out the windscreen with hurt written all over her face. Aw man, Foot in mouth. How could my afternoon go down the drain so drastically in fifteen minutes?

"You. Dont. Want. Me?" She whispered. If i hadnt had my wolf senses, i doubt i would have been able to hear her.

"Oh bella, i do honey. Too much. Trust me. Its just that i don't want our first time to be in the back of my old car. I kind of want to make it special" I explain, feeling embarrased and idiotic. I never thought id say this to a girl.

By this time, we were out the front of her house. I got out and walked her to the door.

"Oh Jake you great goof, i love you"

"Love you more" i smiled, as i pulled her in for a hug.

As i left her, i tried to put this afternoon out of my mind. I wanted it to be private. How could i explain to the pack that their Alpha wasnt even fully a man yet?

**So thats it for chapter one guys. Please, please please review and tell me what you think !**


	2. Chapter 2 The Build Up

**Hey Guys, **

**So this is Chapter two. It's a tad short. I'm sorry, but its really just a build up to the next chapter.  
Thank you to those who have reviewed, Especially Tara and Charli, your reviews made me smile like a maniac for hours :D**

**Also, a good friend pointed out some spelling and grammatical errors in Chapter one, Sorry , but no one's perfect haha .**

**Keep the reviews coming (:  
Oh, Sadly, i do not own twilight, i just daydream about Jacob. A lot :P  
**

"The Cullens are back"

Four words i never wanted to hear. They rang in my ears, daring me to question whether Sam was lying. No, he couldn't be. He would never lie about something so serious. I looked up from the table, to see him anxiously watching me. Oh right, waiting for me to flip out. To phase. I smiled at him in reassurance. Since i had become Alpha, i had to brace myself for unexpected news, not allow it to get the best of me, and to think rationally. I guess you could say i matured.

Thinking rationally sucked, because right now all i wanted to do right now was go to their house, grab the leech my the throat, and demand an answer about their return. Instead i was bombarded with questions.

"When do we attack?" - Paul

"Why are we just sitting here?" - Quil

"How will it be a bloodbath, if they don't have blood" - Embry

"Can i take Emmett out?" - Jared

"Does Seth really have to come? He's not ready for a war" - Leah

"Shutup Leah！I'm part of the Pack too! I can come, can't i Jake?" - Seth

"Who wants brownies?" - Emily

She sat the brownies on the table, and everyone reached in to grab their share. As much as i loved Emily's cooking, i couldn't bring myself to eat. Plus, Bella's brownies were better.

"No one attacks" i ordered quietly.

As i looked up, nine pairs of shocked eyes met mine, no doubt questioning my sanity.

"I mean it" I said, using my Alpha tone.

"Jacob" Sam called.

"Are you sure? There could be a threat. They could be planning to attack." He said, alarm showing through his voice.

I looked at him. I knew he was trying to help, but he was making _me _edgy.

"Yes, Sam, i am sure." I took a drink of the water sitting in front of me, hoping it would calm my nerves.

It didn't.

"I will go meet with the Doc, See what the deal is" I explained, making up my mind on the spot. I knew it was wrong, Billy had warned me to always think out my decisions, but this couldn't wait.

I stood up to leave, dismissed the pack, and thanked Emily for her hospitality. She always welcomed us into her home, fed us. She was like the Pack Mum.

I walked towards the woods, a knot of anxiety forming in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't ready for a war. I only just become Alpha! I knew i had to keep it together, but if this didn't go too well, who knows what could happen. What i needed right now was Bella, here by my side, whispering in my ear i could do this. Show them who's boss. Wow, just picturing it calmed me down. Slightly. I began to undress, getting ready to phase, when Sam's voice caught up to me.

"Jacob, wait up a minute!"


	3. Chapter Three News Flash

**Once again, Thank You for taking the time out to read (:  
Sorry it has taken me so long to upload the new chapter, but between Christmas and New Years, i haven't had the time.**

**A Big Thank you to my unofficial Beta Sparklingmoons, you sat up last night to find all my spelling mistakes, and i am so grateful for it (:**

**Also, i am having trouble getting the paragraphing set out on here . Anyone who can help, please _please, _explain how i do it in a review? For now, ill separate the paragraphs with a line.  
**

**Cheers, happy reading, happier reviews**

**

* * *

  
**

God damn Sam!

His advice was all i could think about as i phased back to human form outside the Cullen's house.

"_Jacob, this will strictly be a business meeting. Do not drag Bella or any prejudices you may have into it. Just find out why they are back, and if there is any danger"_ He instructed

Trust him to transform back into Alpha mode once things started to get interesting around here. Sometimes i wondered why he even gave up the job.

* * *

As i started to climb the stairs the front door opened, and Rosalie stood there glaring at me.

"What do you want Mutt?" she sneered

"Welcome back to you to. Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"Right here" He said, appearing behind her. "Rosalie, be polite to our guests" he chided her softly.

"Hey Jacob, Come on in, we'll go to my study" While we made our way he made easy small talk.

"I imagine you are here to find out why we have returned?" He asked when we entered, making his way to his chair, motioning to the one in front of him for me to sit.

"Yeah,"

Wow, this being 'polite' wasn't that hard. But i suppose it is hard to be rude to someone when your so grateful because they fixed half of your body after being crushed by a newborn.

"Please, sit down and make yourself comfortable. Before we begin, I just want to say that we are not here to cause unwanted tension."

"Right" I nodded, taking a deep breath "So, would you mind telling me why you are?" Oops, slightly rude, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Well, we don't want to raise any alarms but Alice has foreseen a few new vampires coming to the area."

Just as he finished this sentence, here was a knock at the door.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Come in Alice" He called, smiling slightly.

She sauntered into the room, taking her seat next to me, and jumped into the conversation as if she had been there the whole time.

My mind was reeling. More Leeches?

"So, why are they coming? Are they dangerous? Do they follow the same, erhm, 'Dietary needs' as you?" I couldn't stop blurting the questions out, not even giving them time to answer.

"As far as i can see, they are not dangerous. But i can't tell if they are vegetarians or not" Alice replied, a frown forming in between her delicate eyebrows.

"And, they're coming because the female believes that she is related to me" She said, uncertain of the last part.

"So, just to make sure i get what your talking about. The female is a distant relation, they are not dangerous, but you can't be sure, seeing as we don't know if they feed off humans or animals?" i stated uneasily.

* * *

Bella had already explained to me that Alice didn't know who her creator was, they just left her to deal with it herself. It was believed that James, a Nomad they had killed was her creator, but they killed him before they had the chance to find out. And she had no recollection of her human days at all.

"Correct" she sang, smiling as if it was a normal occurrence.

"Jacob, if anything gets out of hand, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Rosalie and I will make sure to let the pack know. But please, pass on this information to Sam, so that he can let the pack know that there will be new scents around, and we would be grateful for the pack not to attack immediately."

"Oh yeah , Uh, i probably should let you know that I took position of Alpha. So if anything goes wrong, i guess it will be me that you have to co-ordinate with" i answered offhandedly. Why didn't he mention the other leech, Edward.

"Carlisle, Where's Edward? You didn't say he would be in your group"

As soon as the words left my mouth i knew something was wrong. Alice let out a strangled sob, and pain quickly flickered across Carlisle' face before he masked it.

"Edward" he said, almost a whisper "Is no longer with us. He decided when we left, to join the Volturi" He finished in a whisper.

"Oh" Was the only genius remark i could conjure. I stared at the floor, trying to figure out they're reactions.

I knew who the Volturi were of course. Before we had become 'friends' Alice had explained, they're the reason they smell so bad to wolves, the reason we fear them. They were like royalty in the leech world. But then wouldn't that be a good thing? Nope, i suddenly remembered a conversation i had with Bella just after they left.

* * *

_**_

"_Jake, i have to warn you about something" She said, worried._

"_Bells, what is it?"_

_She shuddered, her face crumbling, frown forming. I could never stand to see her like this, so i pulled her onto my lap, and gently rubbed her back._

"_Jake" her voice a whisper "Remember how you's had to leave the clearing early? Because the Volturi were coming?"_

"_Yeah, they don't like alliances with werewolves. Bella, honey, what is it? What's wrong?"_

_It took her a while to answer, but when she did, i felt my blood drain from my face. _

"_They believe that i know too much about them. If i don't get turned, they will kill me" _

_I couldn't even imagine my life without her. These leeches will __**never**__ get their cold hands, or fangs, on her._

"_Bella, I will never ever let anything happen to you. I swear, I can't even picture life without you by my side. You tripping over, me catching you. You cooking food, me eating. Riding our bikes. I want to grow old with you, and I want to raise __**our**__ children, sitting in a rocking chair by your side. Ill do everything I can to protect you. I mean it, anything."_

"_Jake" She sighed. _

"_I love you"  
"Love you too honey. Probably too much"_

_I kissed the top of her head, and continued to rub her back until Charlie came home._

_***_

_

* * *

  
_

"Wait" I said, too loudly "Edward joined the coven that wants Bella dead?"

I was starting to feel sick. What the hell was he thinking?

"Jacob, its not like that! He said it's to stop them if they ever try to. Please try to understand, he's there to protect her!" Alice pleaded. I looked up at her ready to snap, but the pain she was going through affected me.

_Oh god, I'm going soft for a vampire. What is wrong with me? _I thought.

"Ok, ok," I sighed, defeated. "I'm not going to try to understand, but i see how its affecting you, and I'm not going to make it any worse."

She smiled her thank you. To me, it showed it was time for me to leave. As i got up, she grabbed my hand.

"Jacob, I know you don't like us, and I know its a big ask, but could you please bring Bella by sometime? Although her life has, changed courses," She shifted uncomfortable in her chair "she's still my sister, and i really miss her. Please?"

Oh my god, She was using puppy dog eyes. On me. A Dog. Was she serious?

"Uh yeah sure, I'm sure she would love to see you too" I smiled down at her.

Once I said this, she jumped up and hugged me. Her stone arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

_How can someone so small be so strong? _I thought

"Thank you !" she squealed, running out of the room.

_Hm, maybe it won't be so hard to bring Bella here to hang out with the little pixie. She's oddly not too bad. _

I turned to Carlisle, holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Thanks Carlisle. It means a lot that you's are still there to look after Bella, no matter if she is with Edward or not" I said

"Jacob. No matter who Bella is with, she is in our family now, and Cullens will do anything to ensure that our family is safe" He smiled warmly at me.

"Oh, and Jacob, Good luck at being Alpha, I know it was not your first choice to do so."

* * *

I thanked him once more, let myself out, and made my way home, ready to warn the pack of our coming friends.


	4. Chapter 4 Beer and Pizza

**Hey.**

**I really suck at updating haha. I'm sorry. Ill try to keep this going along at a steady rate from now on. **

**I also should have said this earlier, but i won nothing, except the plot for this story. All characters belong to the very talented Stephanie Meyer. **

**Yes, i envy her too.**

**Happy reading. Please review! Let me know if you think i am keeping it interesting and if its worth reading.**

**xxox  
**

Bella P.O.V

_Ring! Ring!_

There was no way i was running downstairs to get that. I was up to my elbows scrubbing the bath out, and i would probably trip down the stairs, break my neck, and spend the night in the ER.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Dad? Could you get that?!"

I could hear the couch groan as he hauled himself up.

"Hello?"

The best thing about having the phone at the bottom of the stairs was times like this, when i wanted to know who was on the other end.

"Oh, Hey Billy! .. I'm good you? ... Nothing planned, you? An hour, sure... I'll pick it up, you get the beer cold .. See you soon .. Bye!"

I started to rinse my hands, as he came bounding upstairs and into the bathroom, his eyes alight with excitement.

"Bells, Billy just rang and invited us down for dinner and the game. He said the game starts in an hour, and if we get the pizza he will keep the beers cold"

I laughed at him. Whenever we went down to La Push he would get excited. I always tease them, asking how soon they will be getting married.

"Ok Dad I'll be ready soon, go order the pizza's and i'll be down. Then we can go so you and Billy can gossip, oops, i mean, watch the game" I giggled as i walked to my room.

* * *

The best thing about Billy and Charlie being best friends, is they were excited as us about Mine and Jacobs relationship. They may as well have been dressed in dresses with sun hats and heels the day that we told them because they both squealed with delight before hugging one another. But they quickly snapped out of that, and _tried_ to act like men.

* * *

I got changed into a pair of dark jeans and a white button up shirt and raced downstairs. The quicker we left, the quicker i could see Jacob. I locked up the house, and climbed into the passenger side of the cruiser.

We drove to the pizza place in silence. I watched Charlie as he walked in and payed for the order. As i watched him, i was overcome with a sense of gratefulness towards him, for letting me come live with him. I don't think i ever showed him just how grateful i truly was. For once, i was truly happy with my life, i had Jake, school was great, and my family loved me unconditionally.

* * *

As he climbed back into the car, i had to tell him my new revelation.

"Dad?" i asked, not sure how to breach the subject.

"Yeah honey?"

"I uh, just want to say thank you"

He laughed, and glanced at me "Bells, its just pizza"

"No, not for the pizza. For letting me come live with you"

"Oh. Well, no problem. I always told you, you could come anytime you wanted, and I'm happy you finally accepted. Having you live with me is good, and not just because you look after me like a child. It's made us grow closer as father and daughter" He confessed.

* * *

I was stunned about his statement. I guess i never really looked at it from that perspective. I mean sure, me and Charlie weren't strangers, but we were never really close either.

"I'm glad too. Thank you, so much"

And that was the end of that conversation.

He smiled at me, parked the car, and switched the ignition off.

"I just have to go in and grab some stuff. Ill be quick"

* * *

He came back out and sat the bag on the backseat. As he sat the bag on the backseat, he glanced at me, and i automatically go an uneasy feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"_Oh grow up Bella, its just snacks and that for the game tonight_" I thought to myself as we started the drive into La Push.

Fifteen minutes later, we pulled into Billy's driveway, and made our way to the door. But not before he got the paper bag out of the back, holding it to his chest as if it was a kitten he just rescued out of a house fire.

* * *

Jacob P.O.V about his afternoon.

I walked in the door heading for the shower.

"Jake?" Dad called out from the kitchen. I was considering just sneaking past him and into the shower, but then i remembered he has super sensitive hearing too.

I walked into the kitchen, and ran my hand through my hair, hoping to make this short.

"Hey Dad, whats up?"

He rolled himself around to look at me.

"Nothings really up. I just want to have a chat, see how my son's going, see how he's dealing with Alpha, you know, the normal stuff i would know if you were ever home" He smiled sadly.

I hated this. These were the times when i wished i wasn't stupid Alpha. Me and Dad used to be really close, but since this stupid job got placed on my shoulders, i hardly ever saw him anymore. I was usually too tired, and just came home to eat and sleep. Well, so much for short.

* * *

"Oh ok." I sighed and walked over and started wheeling him into the lounge room, grabbing two soda's out of the fridge on the way. I situated him in front of the couch, plopping myself down and opening our drinks.

"Well, pack wise, Sam picked up a scent this morning. Not a new one, but it belonged to the Cullens. Turns out they're back." I glanced at him.

"I had a meeting with the Doc, who assured me there is no danger. They came back because the pixie one saw some new vamps coming our way, and they claimed to be related to her. I guess they want to make sure nothing happens to Bells if it was a wrong vision of something" I shrugged.

"Well, i hope for Bella's sake you don't get into one of those testosterone-filled he-man matches with Edward, trying to prove your love for her. " He said, watching my reaction carefully.

"Oh, Dad, i love the faith you have in me. As if i would actually do that now. I have my girl, no need to go he-man on him. I wouldn't jeopardize our relationship like that " I laughed. "Plus, he's not back, he joined the Volturi"

"Oh" Was his genius remark. "I do have faith in you son, i just don't want you to make a fool of yourself. She's a good girl and you worked your butt off to win her. Plus, I'd have to deal with your moping ass around the house if you lost her"

I just laughed, enjoying the feel of actually talking to Dad.

"Speaking of Bella, i think we should invite them up for dinner. There's a game on tonight. And i know Charlie would love to watch it" he said, the glint in my eye telling me he was excited about watching it with Charlie.

"Sure" I laughed as i got up off the couch and got the phone for him "No complaints here. But isn't it the late game?"

"Oh, they can stay. Yous know the drill"

"Yes. Yes i do" I admitted, dialing the number. "And for now, I'm going for a shower"

* * *

I let the steam fill the room. As i stepped under the water, i felt all my stress wash away with the water. I loved late games when Bells and Charlie came down because they always ended up staying. And the drill? Bells and I had to sleep in the lounge room. I had no problems with this. I loved falling asleep with my girl in my arms, her nuzzling into my shoulder to get comfortable, and waking up to her in the mornings. That was my definition of heaven.

"Jake!" Dad calls through the door. "They'll be about an hour"

* * *

I finished up my shower, got dressed and headed into my room. I should clean it up a bit, since we would be in here while they watched the game. I picked all my clothes up, put them away, and got rid of the rubbish, when i heard them pull up. I ran to the door, to let them in, smiling like a goof.


	5. Chapter 5 The Birds and the Bees

"Jake !" I caught her as she flung herself into my arms.

"Hey Bells" i replied, laughing. I set her down, to go hug Charlie.  
"Here, let me take the bag" I offered.

"Uh, No thanks Jake, i can take it. You can grab the pizza but."  
I looked at Bella, who had the same confused look as me. She came over to grab my hand after i got the pizza's.

"I don't know why, but he is possessive of that bag. And i have a bad feeling about it" she added on as an afterthought.

I just smiled at her and led her into the kitchen.

* * *

Charlie had bought two pizza's, a supreme for the three of them, and a meat lovers for me. As well as two garlic breads, and three sides of chicken wings. He is always amazed at how much i managed to eat, but hey, a growing wolf has to eat.

We sit around the table, eating, laughing and catching up. After we had all finished, me and Bella cleaned up.

We were standing in the kitchen, she was washing the dishes, and i was wiping them up and putting them away. When she had finished washing, she wiped her hands on her jeans, and turned to me.

"Are you ok Jake?" She asked, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, just a lot happened today. I'll explain later, when we lay down" I assured her. I hated how she sometimes felt left out, so i tried my best to tell her everything.

"Ok" she smiled, then kissed my shoulder.

Well, i wasn't happy with just a peck on the shoulder.

* * *

I turned around, to find her wiping the bench down. I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"Is that all you have to offer your Alpha?" I asked "One little peck on the _shoulder_?" i smiled, making shoulder sound like a bad word.

She turned around slowly, standing on her tip toes so that she could try and reach me. I smiled, she still wasn't tall enough, and bent my head down to meet her.

After i pulled away, happy with what i had achieved, i started to put all the dry dishes away. After a moment, i felt her arms circle around my waist, and felt her hot breath on my ear.

"I have even more than that to offer too ... Alpha" Then turned away from me, giggling, and walked into the lounge.

* * *

I was dumbfounded. Who was this, and what had she done to Bella? I shook my head, trying to dispel the fantasies that were threatening to overcome and walked out to join them.

Charlie was on the single lounge chair, the paper bag sitting on his lap, with Billy beside him, hands folded in his lap. Bella was on the lounge, eying the bag suspiciously. I walked across to join her.

* * *

"So, who commited the murder?" i joked. Everyone looked at me, wondering what the hell i was on about. "Well, the room is filled with tension, something bad has, or is going to happen" I explained, reaching over to take Bella's hand.

"Well" Charlie coughed. "Me and your Dad have been talking. And we have seen how serious you two have become."

I felt Bella tense beside me, so i started to rub my thumb in circles on the back of her hand.

"So what's in the bag?" This was starting to get creepy.

"Bella, Jake," My dad started to say "We just want to have a little chat. Nothing too embarrassing, but we feel it needs to be done"

Ok, now i was really confused. What was in the bag? And why was everyone looking everywhere but at each other? I watched as Charlie reached into the bag, and retrieved a black box. This, he handed to Billy.

* * *

I glanced over at Bella, who suddenly turned a delicate shade of green. I leaned over, and kissed her on the cheek.

"You ok honey?"

She just nodded, and smiled weakly at me. I looked over at our fathers, and waited for them to continue.

Billy showed us the box. It was a box of Magnums. Were they serious? As if i didn't know this already.

The slogans lashed through my head. They were plastered all over our Health room.

' Don't be Silly,Wrap your Willy!'

' Don't be a fool, wrap your tool!'

' Got no protection, Don't use your erection '

And if all this wasn't enough, Charlie next pulled out two bananas. These, he threw to me and Bella. As usual, Bella's reflexes weren't reliable for her, so i caught hers too, and handed it to her.

* * *

Billy wheeled himself over, opening the box, and handed us a condom each. I just looked at it, then at Bella, and understood why she was feeling sick. This shit was embarrassing. Not only did they make it awkward, they done it when we were _together. __**With**__ Bananas._

_

* * *

  
_

Suddenly, her presence next to me made me shift, and i couldn't make eye contact with her. I knew she was competent with this, she would have to be. Her and the leech were _too_ serious for her not to be. While me, never done it, never wanted to with anyone else. I would hold out for her. I finally got the guts and glanced over at her, and she staring intently at the banana in her hands. I wondered what they would do if i just peeled it and ate it? Sure, but knowing Charlie, he probably bought the whole bunch.

"We know we can just give you kids the talk, but we want to know that yous can handle the actual dirty work" Dad explained, fighting back a smile. I just gave him a look that said 'How could you do this right here, right now? Do you want me to die of shame?'

* * *

"All yous have to do for us to be happy is show us that yous know how to properly put on a condom. Don't want to be a grandfather anytime soon" Charlie explained gruffly, looking embarrassed.

_Good_, i thought, _know he knows how we feel._

I looked down at the banana, the quicker i done this, the quicker i could leave. The quicker i could get away from their scrutinizing gazes.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

That paper bag sat on Charlie's lap, staring at me, teasing me, laughing at me.

_Get a grip Bella! Its a paper bag. _I thought.

I sat there, listening to Charlie babble on, but most of my attention was on Jacob. He was sitting so close to me, the left side of his body firmly against my right, his hand holding mine, our eyes on the stupid paper bag. My mine wandered while they spoke, to this morning in Jake's car. I don't know what overcome me, but one simple kiss didn't satisfy me. I needed more. I think i scared Jake a bit, not warning him of my need, but i knew when he figured it out because he took control. Even now as i think about him over me, his breathing becoming heavy, body pressed against mine, while his lips leave a trail of scorching kisses down my jaw gives me goosebumps.

"_Damn"_ I thought, resisting the urge to bite my lip and whisper my daydream in his ear.

* * *

I was suddenly ripped out of my daydream by Jake snatching his hand out of mine, to grab a little square Billy gave him. Continuing down the line, i was next handed one. I looked down to find a gold foil packet. _Magnums._ Oh no. A condom. I stared at it, horrified. Was my daydream that readable off my face? Did they know what i was thinking? I could feel the blood pooling in my cheeks, making me blush. Next think i knew, i felt Jake flinch again, this time catching a banana, handing it to me before catching his own. I shot Charlie a look that clearly said "You of all people should know that my reflexes don't let me catch!"

* * *

My eye contact broke with him when Billy's voice interrupted. I couldn't look anywhere else but the banana.

"We know we can just give you kids the talk, but we want to know that yous can handle the actual dirty work"

Were they serious ? They sure were, and there was more.

"All yous have to do for us to be happy is show us that yous know how to properly put on a condom. Don't want to be a grandfather anytime soon" Dear old Dad continued.

I was horrified, i couldn't do this ! It never even crossed my mind to do this! By now, all the blood that circulated my body was in my face, and i could officially be called a beetroot. I couldn't even look at Jake, i was sure by his show in the car this afternoon he knew what he was doing. He had to, a young Native American with the body of a god and eyes of black fire had to have done it. I decided right then and there that i could do this. I had to.

* * *

Looking down i tore open the foil wrapper, glancing at Jake, who followed my lead. I looked at Dad and Billy, who were watching us like hawks, ready to criticise our wrongs.

"_Just stop thinking and do it woman!"_ My subconscious mind encouraged me. Taking a deep breath, i rolled it down the banana. Pretty proud of my work, i held it up triumphantly. Billy and Charlie chuckled, and a swift glance at Jake told me he was shocked, and a little hurt.

* * *

_What did i do?_

Charlie cleared his throat, and pulled one more box out of the bag.

"Uh, Just some extra precaution,"He muttered out, tossing it to me. It landed at my feet, and as i looked down, i noticed what it was. Birth Control.

I smiled, embarrased, and got up to walk out. From this meeting i took three things.

* * *

1.I was officially turned off banana's forever.

by the magnums, Jake was BIG. I guess it made sense because everything about him was big, but the thought never really crossed my mind.

3.I hurt Jake somehow. And i have no idea how.

**Please review guys.**

**Just an after note, i actually did have to practice putting a condom on a fake banana in P.E one year. Pretty hilarious. So far, i know where i want to go with the story, i just have to fill out the bits in between. **

**Xxox  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Anger Vs Confusion

**Hey Guys.**

**Sorry, im so slack. Long time no update, school has been hectic, last year then im off to uni, but here you go, Chapter six !**

**So i've finally figured out where this story is heading, with the help of my wonderful Beta, Tara. **

**Im currently working on the next chapter right now, so hopefully it will be up every soon. Im on holidays now, so it's just concentrating on this story. I want to get it finished.**

**Please review. Let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas i might incorporate into it. **

**Now go ! You know where that little green button is :D**

**Take care, and Happy Easter !**

**Jess.**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I shook my head as i walked out of the house. I couldn't believe that Billy and Charlie had talked us through that torture.

It was a rare, sunny day in La Push, so i found myself wandering down to my favourite spot near the cliffs. It was actually near the very cliff i once threw myself so foolishly off. After me and Jake had sat there watching the sunset just after we had started going out, i claimed it was my favourite spot. So to make it more comfortable, he had hung a hammock between two trees. On a sunny day like this, the cliffs were bathed in a soft orange glow, and the deep blue ocean sent soft waves crashing against the shore. I loved it here, it felt like all my worries in the world disappeared when i lay down, and all that mattered was the scenery. It wasn't long before Jake found me here, staring off into the ocean.

I opened my eyes to look up at him, only to find him also staring out to sea, only not in the peaceful way i always do. His stare was more meaningful. There was something wrong with him, but i couldn't figure out what. He was perfectly fine half an hour ago when we were in the kitchen, doing the dishes.

* * *

"Jake?" I asked.

His eyes flicked down towards me, as he tried unsucessfully to hide the hurt in them.

"What's wrong?" I said, reaching out for his hand. He let me take it, but didn't squeeze back. This was horrible, Jake was never quiet, unless something was _really really_ wrong. He just continued to stand there, staring off into the ocean.

"Is it something to do with the pack?"

Maybe im heartless, or being a bitch, but this was starting to get annoying. We never kept anything from each other. Why wouldn't he answer? This was just ridiculous. Not being able to take much more of this new, distant Jacob, i finally snapped.

"Jacob Black!? What is wrong with you? I've asked questions, but no answers. You know i care about you, and we have never, _ever_ kept anything from each other, so _please_ tell me whats wrong. Im not a mind reader, so unless you do, i can't help!"

* * *

Jacob POV

Bella's words echoed through my head.

_Im not a mindreader._

Mindreader. UGH! Ever since i watched her put that stupid rubber on that stupid banana, all i could think about was that leeches hands all over her.

_Im not a mindeader._

I felt Bella tug at my hand again, the same hands that would have been all over him too. Her brown eyes, now dark with annoyance were staring up at me, waiting for an answer.

_"Stop being an ass."_ My inner voice argued. _"Just ask her"_

I looked down towards her, and opened my mouth to ask her, when she interrupted.

"Did Billy and Charlie give you an extra lecture after i left?" She looked so horrified, i almost laughed. Almost.

"No, .. Ugh, Look, did you sleep with the mindreader?" There, i said it. Well, blurted it out. Too late now.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

The question just hung in the air. I felt like i had been slapped. Verbally slapped.

"Did you sleep with the mindreader?"

* * *

After he blurted this out, Jacob refused to look at me. Where in the world did he get this from? It came out of no where, and i never thought that something as simple as this would bother him.

Jake seemed to take my silence as a yes, because he slipped his hand out of mine, and started to head towards the beach. After i gathered my senses, i thought it would be best if i followed him, and try to figure where this had come from. Was this really the reason he was distant? Because he thought i slept with Edward?

I have always wondered why it is the simple things that get guys so aggravated, why the simple things seem to do their head in.

"Jake!" I called. In his wierd mood, he had stormed away at wolf pace. Normally he slowed his pace down to match mine, so i found myself jogging to catch up with him. I didn't even get close.

"Jake?!" My anger flared up again. he asked a question, one that was making him _flip_ out, and he didn't even allow me to answer. He just stormed off up the beach like an immature idiot.

"JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK!"

This made him stop in his tracks. I only used his full name when i was upset at him, which was something id used all throughout our childhood. I had to run the rest of the way, and grab his arm to spin him around.

"What do you mean 'did i sleep with him'?" I had no idea at all where this came from.

"You know. Did you uh, have .. sex with him?" Ah, the old male fight is on. Who will be the girls first. I HATE IT. But when i snuck a look at Jake, all of a sudden i burst into uncontrolable giggles. The type of giggles you get when you have to hold you stomach, and you laugh so hard you feel a six pack coming on.

"Bella, im serious" He huffed. Wow way to kill a mood. I stopped laughing, and stood up to look at him.

* * *

"Jacob, why is this so serious for you. No i did not sleep with Edward, but would it matter to you if i did?"

He stared blankly at me for a moment. His gaze slowly became more intense, trying to decide if i was lying or not.

"Bells. I dont know, i just had to know. I Just imagined that our first time, would be together, not with someone else, Our Very First way it would be more special. Well, for me anyways. But ever since i watched you put that condom on the banana, all i could see in my head was his hands all over you."

"_Wow, i sound like a douche. A major douche._"

I couldnt do anything but stare at him. My boyfriend was spinning out, getting upset because he thought i had sex with my _ex_ boyfriend.

Yeah, its official, i will never get the male brain.

* * *

" Ok. No i did not sleep with Edward, i see now that my relationship with him was not as meaningful as ours. And dont have a heart attack over stuff like this, just ask, and i'll tell you the truth. And i thought that _you_ would be the one with experience in this area of a relationship. A big, tough, Quileute Alpha such as yourself." I explained, becoming rather embarrassed.

Now it was Jake's turn to look shocked. But two seconds later, he was also bent over with laughter. One look at him sent me back into giggles, and i walked up and pushed him over into the sand.

I guess this misunderstanding was over, because he also pulled me down next to him. We lay like that, giggling as the minutes past, just content to have no worry in the world. As our giggles died down, our eyes met, and i felt Jake's hands move up my side, cupping my face in his huge hands, as he bent down to kiss me.


End file.
